Did You Know?
by OpalStone
Summary: This is a series of oneshots and ficlets, each featuring a "Did you know...?". They will all be about different characters, and updated as soon as I can come up with new ideas. This is based on a thebluestchupart2's contest on Quizilla. She's an excellent writer, so you can look her up.
1. Prussia Gilbert Beilschmidt

"I just don't understand. I usually have all of the dames surrounding me," cried Francis, letting his head rest on his arms. France and Prussia were currently seated in a small American cafe, having been invited to a party hosted by Alfred the day before. The Frenchman was drowning his sorrows in expensive cappuccino, while his friend attempted to comfort him.

"So what if _one_ woman didn't find you irresistible," he replied, trying to help. This only made the blond cry harder. Gilbert patted his back awkwardly, suddenly understanding why Antonio had refused to come when they had been invited. Patrons of the restaurant began to give the men odd looks.

The Prussian man looked across the small restaurant for some means of escape, spotting a brown-eyed girl sitting in an otherwise empty booth. Her silky brunette head ducked down briefly to take a sip from her drink. She was bent over several large books, jotting something down into a spiral notebook. Gilbert smiled to himself, leaving the seat next to his friend to make his way toward her table.

She looked toward him as he approached, obviously confused by the way her brows knit together. The man smiled his signature smirk, something that worked wonders with most other women. No reaction.

"Guten Morgen, Frau," he drawled. He slid into the booth opposite her and continued to smirk. She blinked at him, trying to come up with a decent response. "I am Gil, but you can call me awesome," he introduced.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to hit on me, saukerl," she shot back. Gilbert was surprised by her immediate distaste for him. She saved her place in her notebook with a pencil and began to pack up her things.

"You know," he continued, taking one of her hands in his. "I'm very interesting in studying you." He paused to let what he said sink in. "I mean, studying with you, of course." He winked. She groaned, pulling her hand out of his reach.

"Rühr mich nicht an, Schwein." She looked at him icily. The fact that she was speaking his native didn't even register with him. He never had a woman walk away from him. If he started now, he'd end up a sniveling-though still remarkably attractive-mess just like France.

Grasping onto anything to say to keep the woman occupied, he blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Did you know pigs are actually clean animals and the only reason the roll in mud is because they can't produce sweat to cool off?" he asked, rushing the words together.

The woman turned back around, startled and a bit surprised by the intelligent outburst. His ruby-red eyes stared desperately at her and a hint of a smile curled at her lips. She quickly grabbed a pen from her purse and scribbled something into her receipt before handing it to the Prussian and walking out.

The Prussian's lips pulled up in a smile. On the paper was a full ten digits followed by eight words hastily written on the bottom.

_'Ich bin Tiffany. You can call me later._'

**It's just a little Prussia ficlet I put together. I hope you enjoyed it. :) ~Des**


	2. America Alfred F Jones

"Thanks for coming over to help," said the brunette girl, unlocking the door to her house.

"Sure thing, Tiff! Maybe we could discover some hidden treasure. I'm dying for a new video game," Alfred replied. She had somehow convinced the blond to help her clean out her attic. The odds of them finding anything interesting were slim, but she appreciated the enthusiasm.

The two quickly climbed up the stairs with Alfred babbling all the while about how boring it got without anyone around (she decided to leave out the fact that his brother was only a phone call away). She reached up, unhooking the attic's hatch and almost getting crushed by the wooden stairs. America quickly dropped to the ground, taking the surprised girl with him and conveniently landing on top of her.

"Looks like the hero has once again saved the damsel in distress!" he cheered. "I think he deserves a kiss right about now." He puckered his lips and leaned down, but she slipped out from underneath him. He was abruptly seized by his jacket collar and pulled back up to standing.

"Maybe the hero could help out a little," Tiffany suggested. "But nice try," she added, batting her eyes flirtatiously so he'd follow her up the attic steps.

"Whoa," Alfred yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. "This place sure is full of old junk." A pair of brown eyes was rolled.

"That's usually what you find in places like this," she replied, digging through an old trunk. "Hey! Check this out!" An old part-hamster, part-owl toy was produced from the trunk. Alfred did a rather uncharacteristic thing for a hero to do: he screamed like a little girl. He jumped into Tiffany's arms, buying his hand in her brown hair as if expecting it to disappear.

"What the heck is that thing?" he asked voice still shrill from his screams. She brought the toy up to his voice, causing him to shrink back until the two were about to topple over.

"Calm down, Al. It's just a Furby," she soothed. Alfred blinked a couple of times before getting off of her as if the last few minutes hadn't happened.

"Hey, I remember these guys. It's been a while." He plucked the toy from [Name]'s grip and began making it walk around the room. "Did you know Furbies were banned by the NSA because they were afraid it would repeat national security secrets? What a bunch of sissies that group is."

"Really, Alfred? Do you remember what occurred not even five minutes ago?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He looked ready to defend himself until a smile spread across face.

"Hey Tiff, you saved me from that Furby like a hero, didn't you?" She nodded slowly.

"I guess so, but what does that-" She was cut off by his lips on hers. The kiss was light enough that she barely had time to react. She stared at the blond who was obviously pleased with himself. "You know you called yourself a damsel in distress, right?"

"You just have to ruin the moment, don't you?"

**Another little ficlet for you all. I hope you like it. :) ~Des**


	3. Greece Heracles Karpusi

"Heracles?" The man blinked his eyes open. He was greeted by a pair of mahogany-colored eyes staring down at him. Her wavy, brown hair was falling in her face because of the way she was leaning over him. "Finally, you're awake."

"I was going to make remark about you being an angel, but it is far too cliché to be taken seriously." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Why did you wake me?"

"You've been sleeping all day," she complained. "Can't we go for a walk or do _something_?" He sighed and made a motion to lay down again. "We can go see the cats." She smiled encouragingly at him, trying to rouse him from his bed. He stood up and stretched, draping an arm lazily around Tiffany's shoulders.

The two walked outside, where they usually went to tend to the stray cats. Tiffany always got excited when she got the chance to play with her adopted pets. She crouched down near her favorite-a little brown fur ball she called Miri-and smoothed her soft fur. The creature rubbed her head against Tiffany's hand contentedly.

"Heracles, did you see-" She looked at the olive-skinned man dozing peacefully on a stone bench nearby. She picked up the kitten and placed her on his chest. The small animal clawed at his shirt, trying to make herself comfortable before falling to sleep on top of him. She frowned, torn between awing at the sight of the two and yelling at him for falling asleep on her yet again.

"Did you know that cats sleep for about seventeen hours every day?" Her eyes met his now open ones. He shifted himself so he could scratch the tiny cat behind its ears and use his other arm as a pillow. "You can join me if you'd like." Miri climbed up until she was nestled under his chin and mewed.

Suddenly, she wasn't so conflicted anymore.

**I love Heracles and his cat fettish, don't you? Sorry that this one is so very short. I hope you liked it. :) ~Des**


	4. South Italy Lovino Vargas

_In 1454, a real human chess game took place in Marostica, Italy. Rather than fight a bloody duel, the winner of the chess game would win the hand of a beautiful girl. To commemorate the event, each September in even-numbered years, the town's main piazza _becomes a life-sized chess board.

"Come on, Lovino," Tiffany cheered quietly from the platform near the large chessboard. Her hair was pinned up in old-fashioned curls and her dress looked like something out of the Renaissance era. She had no idea what she was getting herself into when she signed up to present the prize to the winner of the game. _I didn't know I was going to _be _the prize_, she thought.

There was currently a human chess game going on in front of her. The two competitors, the kings, were nearly identical, but their personalities were entirely different. Tiffany was counting on the darker-haired Vargas to win. She loved Feliciano to death, but it was Romano who held her heart.

Even though he was a terrible flirt and a potty mouth, she loved the brunette. In most cases, he was smarter than his brother, but Feli was a mastermind at chess. _Of all things_, she had thought when she found out. The game was nearly even, but if there was a little slip it could be over.

She tried not to let the heat get to her, but with the suspense of being rewarded to the man she loved or his brother, it was hard to keep the makeup from dripping down her face. She could see that Romano was frustrated and Feliciano was breathing easily, but that could mean anything.

It made it impossible to watch and even harder to look away. Finally, there was a checkmate. Feliciano was cheering his head off. She took a deep breath and stepped down walking toward her king.

"Ciao, la mia bella donna," he greeted her. She smiled nervously, letting his kiss her hand in greeting.

"Hi Lovi."

**Fluff is a beautiful thing, no? I really hope you're liking these. :) ~Des**


End file.
